


【DMC/DV】兄弟

by TETSU_zhe



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 19:18:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18971419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TETSU_zhe/pseuds/TETSU_zhe





	【DMC/DV】兄弟

自从跳下魔界已经过了一个星期，树根在这兄弟俩面前不过磨磨刀的功夫。只是他们还没有找到回去的办法。

在跟着维吉尔的记忆找到出口的路上，他们不得不一路不停地斩杀冲着斯巴达之力或是叛逆者之子而来的众多恶魔。对于可以横扫人间魔界的混血双子来说当然不在话下，不过但丁还是忍不住不停地感慨这魔界难道没有什么日常作息的说法吗？恶魔也总要休息吧。

事实上维吉尔体内那人类的一部分也已经叫嚣着要休息了，这种受制于什么的感觉对于他来说太过糟糕。

再一次，成群的恶魔化作飘絮后，但丁拖着疲乏的脚步，走到维吉尔面前，而维吉尔此刻也正用阎魔刀支着身体，给自己的身躯做个支撑。

但丁想像之前那样拍一拍维吉尔的肩顺便调侃两句。在接触到对方的一瞬间过于疲惫以至于无法控制自身重量的但丁朝着维吉尔重重压了下去。阎魔刀鞘钝圆的尖部在干燥的沙土中随着但丁的动作偏位，重心改变使两人都栽了下去。

但丁双手及时反应过来撑在维吉尔身侧，他的视线从维吉尔浅色的双眼扫到那两片薄唇。但丁一瞬间不想在意那么多了，他放松身体整个人压在维吉尔身上。

 

天杀的，维吉尔皱了皱眉，他弟弟硬了。那边东西就顶在他胯间，但丁灼热的呼吸吐进他的耳朵，他甚至能感觉到外耳道内汗毛的颤动，在狭窄的通道内乱窜的空气振动鼓膜，将呼吸间夹杂的情欲用另一种形式传入大脑。维吉尔只觉得一阵另人欣快的强烈搔痒从头皮迅速传向后背，但丁的每一次呼吸都会使这感觉愈发强烈。

但丁对于现在的情况有些不知所措，他就这么在自己哥哥身上硬了。他们以前不是没干过那些事，只是几十年过去了，加上这个刚把自己拼成完整状态的老哥，他不知道该怎么办。他早就下定决心不再干从前那些混账事了，他们曾将对方由内到外都捅得鲜血淋漓，只有剖开胸膛让两颗搏动的心脏贴在一起才能让他们真正感受到爱意。但是现在但丁不想这样了，时间和在人类世界的生活让他学着体会那些属于人类的细碎情感。他现在只想和老哥温情一下，可不想再整那些幺蛾子了。要是维吉尔一气之下又跑了他这人到中年的老男人可撑不住。

当但丁还在反复纠结的时候，下体传来酥酥麻麻的快感让但丁内心开始呐喊，糟了，连身体都管不住了，老哥别打我。但丁把头偏向一侧禁闭双眼，两只手把身下的哥哥圈得更紧了些，一半是怕他跑了，一半是怕他跳起来打架。

维吉尔被背后传来有一阵没一阵的感觉骚扰，这些细细密密的感觉逐渐像下身汇集。这家伙还真是会挑时间，维吉尔想，然后他又想到从前和但丁做爱的时候，那些可以说算不上是性爱，只是暴力的一部分。不过现在维吉尔不想回忆这些了，他现在有了儿子，有了弟弟，抛瓦也有了，虽然又掉进地狱了，但是一切都挺好。于是维吉尔抬了抬夹在但丁胯间的那条腿，催促但丁要做什么就快点。然而但丁好像并没有继续的打算，只是把自己禁锢在手臂里。连呼吸都不顺畅了。

维吉尔偏过头，看见但丁的后脑勺对着自己，他忽然想起来，那还是小时候的事了。但丁害怕的时候总是会这么做，特别是怕哥哥生气的时候。维吉尔笑了，那只勉强能活动的手轻轻搭在但丁背上，拍了拍。

但丁感受到背后的触感，有些难以置信，他撑起有些酸痛的手臂看向哥哥。

“要做什么就快点。”维吉尔立马收起了笑容斜眼看着但丁。

 

但丁按照梦中做过无数次的，扒下维吉尔作战时紧紧裹着双腿的皮裤。维吉尔半勃的阴茎就弹了出来——他没有穿内裤。

“老哥你这是怎么回事。”但丁在足足愣了几秒后才干巴巴地开口。

维吉尔当然懒得跟傻大个解释，于是抬起小腿敲了敲但丁臀部再次催促。

但丁俯下身，嘴唇几乎贴着维吉尔的耳朵，“你这一整个星期都没穿？就这样？”湿润的气息再次进入维吉尔的耳道内，重新被唤感觉更加强烈地冲击着他的大脑，然后沿着神经通路传到背部，最后延伸到大腿外侧，维吉尔控制不住地扭腰，想靠摩擦抵消异样的感觉。然而维吉尔只发现都是徒劳，这些感觉开始沿着腹股沟往下半身汇集，他懒得和但丁解释，他又不是没穿裤子，在乎那么多干什么。

“也不看看是谁以前天天只穿着风衣乱跑。”维吉尔微微挑眉。他还记得但丁那时候愚蠢的样子，这另维吉尔嘴角上扬。

“这不一样，”但丁抬起身来，“你别笑。”他将手伸向维吉尔腿间，指尖绕过阴茎，从会阴滑向股间。“那都是以前的事了，那时我才十八岁呢。”手指在遇到某处凹陷的时候停了下来，但丁小力地用指腹揉搓着穴口，常年扣动扳机摩出的薄茧轻轻摩擦着穴口每一处褶皱，紧闭的入口开始迎合着他的频率收缩，但丁叹了口气，忍不住用已经鼓起的前端在维吉尔腿间摩蹭，“说真的，我从二十岁以后就再也没那么穿过了，”但丁喘息着继续说，“二十岁，你可没见过我二十岁的样子，谁叫你那么早跳下去的。”指尖滑入已经被分泌的液体润湿的洞穴，但他依旧只是用滑入的半个指节在里面搅动。但丁更大力得挺动，进入的半个指节随着他的每一次摇晃戳刺着靠近穴口的内壁，维吉尔已经勃起的阴茎也随着频率一下一下拍打在他的皮裤上。

但丁的牢骚传进维吉尔耳朵里，更多的是喘息时带上的气音，大脑奇妙的知觉让他再次体会到那种感觉，它成倍地放大后穴传来的热度。维吉尔不断地配合着扭动腰部希望但丁的手指能再深入一些，然而他那个烦人的弟弟还在自顾自地喋喋不休。

维吉尔内心叹了口气，撑起身体。体位的改变让但丁的手指向内探了一些，然而轻抚内壁带来的是更加强烈的痒，维吉尔几乎用了所有的意志力才能稍微控制住内壁不要过分紧缩，显得他像个饥渴的婊子。他抬起双臂环上但丁的脖颈，将弟弟的头按向自己的肩膀，他这么做的时候但丁还在碎碎念，维吉尔没仔细听。

“现在我们有的是时间。”维吉尔轻轻拍着但丁的后背，“但这不代表我们可以浪费时间，但丁。”

“这可是你说的，”但丁开始扯开自己的皮带，“不要再用幻影剑戳我了，”他一只手扶着硬挺的性器找到那处洞穴，在湿润的洞口磨蹭，“阎魔刀更不要。”阴茎开始浅浅地刺入再抽出，维吉尔紧致的臀缝摩擦着柱身，但丁满足于这个过程。他把手从维吉尔的马甲下深入，大力地揉搓维吉尔腰部的皮肤，下身每挺进一下，维吉尔的腹部就紧绷一次，但丁隔着皮革手套感受着维吉尔腹肌的起伏。

“你总喜欢欺负我，”但丁俯下身来，开始啃咬维吉尔的下巴，下身却依旧只是浅浅地戳刺，但随着维吉尔体内的润滑，他每一下都比之前进入得更深，他能听到维吉尔咬着下唇，却无法控制自己的喘息变得急促，“虽然偶尔打上一打挺不错的，但是……”但丁下身猛得一挺，将整根阴茎全部没入维吉尔后穴，另但丁发出一声满足的叹息。

本就瘙痒的内部被填满，满足感和异物感同时冲击着维吉尔的大脑，一声带着鼻音的轻哼泄露出来。内部的满足感让内壁控制不住地收缩，焦急地催促着但丁给予他更多快感，然而但丁就这么埋在里面，手从衣服底下伸出来，一个个解开维吉尔不知道多少个口子的马甲。但丁的嘴唇开始下移，胡茬一路摩擦着维吉尔的皮肤，带来此时只会让性欲更加猛烈的轻微刺痛。但丁伏在维吉尔胸口看了一下，迷恋般地含上维吉尔的乳头，用嘴卖力地吸允着，舌尖在口腔中拨弄已经挺立的乳头。“但是现在我觉得我们可以稍微友好一点。”但丁舔着乳头含糊地说到。

天呐，这家伙究竟要说到什么时候。维吉尔几乎想翻白眼，但他还是抬起手抚上但丁和他同样颜色的头发，轻轻摩挲但丁的头皮。“或许你可以从做事稍微利落点开始。”自从适应了内部的异物后，维吉尔便主动地收缩着内壁感受但丁埋在体内的阴茎，同时挺动着腰部，在但丁的衬衫上摩擦泛水的前端。腰肢每一次抬起带来的位移让但丁的阴茎稍微滑出一些，落下时将它重新塞回去。维吉尔就这样在但丁身下用他的阴茎操自己。但这总是不够的。

但丁直起身来，开始缓缓地抽插，他再次张了张嘴想要说些什么，“闭嘴，然后操我。”维吉尔命令到。

但丁刚才用尽了二十多年来积攒的意志力才让他不至于像发情的兔子一样变成一个打桩机器，然而维吉尔一句话就让他前功尽弃。他开始大力抽插，每一下都几乎全部抽出再猛地进入，粗暴地碾压内部凸起的那点，睾丸拍打在维吉尔臀部发出响亮的声音。维吉尔双手抓着但丁的肩膀配合地挺腰，不再紧闭双唇，带着上扬尾音的呻吟全部灌入但丁耳中。

 

但丁将精液全部射进维吉尔因为高潮绞紧的肠道中，他俯下身，大口喘着气抵上维吉尔的额头，他们四目相对。

“哥哥，”但丁轻轻叫了声。这是有些陌生的音节，他们在小时候就总是直呼对方的名字，偶尔能叫一声属于对方的称谓都是带着嘲讽的意味。

然而现在维吉尔只感觉内心最柔软的地方被拨动了，那是亲昵的带着依恋的呼唤，他又摸了摸但丁有些汗湿的头发，安抚他的弟弟，像从前那样。

 

-end-


End file.
